This invention relates to an edge molding strip for being located at the transition between first and second floors of different heights. The invention is used, for example, in computer rooms and other rooms including electrical items and work stations. These such rooms are typically raised to permit passage of underfloor cables, and generally have a step-down area when leaving the room. The present invention provides a transition between these two floor levels.
The invention addresses problems associated with the covering material of the raised floor. In the case of carpet, for example, the invention serves to cover the edge of the carpet at the transition between floors, and prevents the carpet from unraveling, fraying, or rolling-up at the edges. These conditions are not only aesthetically displeasing, but may lead to injury and legal liability due to trip and fall accidents. In the case of wood floors or tiles, the invention protects the edge of flooring from chipping, splintering, and other such damage.
In addition, the invention is relatively inexpensive and easy to install. The invention provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the raised floor, and functions to protect the flooring material and increase the overall safety of the area as people step between floors.